Remembering Sunday
by Ashley-In-Wonderland
Summary: *one shot* The world had lost a bit of light the day that Rachel took her own life but the Glee club lost all of their light. Not only was their star gone, but their friend as well. Some people are hurting worse than other, some more surprising than others.


The day was a little less bright than most days. The sun was still out, the sky was still blue and the birds were still singing, the problem was sun was shining less bright, the sky was a dull blue and the birds were singing a sad lament. For today was a sad day, it was the first day without Rachel Berry.

The whole glee club had gotten together in the choir room just hours after they had heard the news. It was the middle of the night and Puck had picked the lock to let them in. They all needed together in the place Rachel had loved, the place where she brought everyone together. Everyone sat down, crying softly to themselves, sitting in their pajamas. They couldn't believe that Rachel Berry, their star, had done the most horrific thing imaginable, she had taken her own life.

Finn sat there, pale as a ghost looking at the floor. The girl that he had loved, had killed herself. He couldn't help but wonder if it was his fault. Had he not loved her enough for her to stay? Was it the fact their relationship had a time clock on it? Was there something he could've done?

No one seemed to understand, she had just gotten the part of Maria, and she was graduating from school soon to go to New York. It was all coming together, so why did she choose now?

"Rachel would hate this," Kurt said through his tears. Everyone looked up at him. "She would hate that we are sitting here in silence," he said wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Kurt is right," Quinn said in such a soft low voice they almost couldn't hear her. Quinn looked at everyone, her eyes were filled with pain. She and Rachel weren't good friends but Quinn couldn't breathe when she had heard, Rachel was like a rock in her life, one that she needed. "She would want music, and use talking about her."

They all nodded agreeing, Rachel wouldn't have been able to stand the silence. She would've found a perfect song to sing and stood in front of everyone singing at the top of her lungs with all eyes on her. A perfect song to show the grief and the loss.

Puck picked up his guitar and started to strum. He was still in shock; he couldn't even feel his fingers touching the string. He looked over to Finn, trying to get him to give in direction. Finn was his leader, he needed Finn to tell him that everything was going to be ok, even if it wasn't, but he knew that was too much to ask. Finn was hurting more than anyone else.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
>Started making his way past 2 in the morning<br>He hasn't been sober for days_

Puck started to sing softly, but he couldn't keep going, the tears were caught in his throat. He closed his eyes still playing the guitar.

_Leaning now into the breeze  
>Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees<br>They had breakfast together  
>But two eggs don't last<br>Like the feeling of what he needs_

Kurt sang softly picking up where Puck took off. He thought about Rachel, how happy she would be seeing them helping each other, which made it so much harder for him to understand why she took her own life. Thinking about it Kurt let out a sob.

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
>She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin<br>She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
>Left him dying to get in<em>

Finn put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He sang thinking about Rachel and the night they had just had together. Rachel had finally spent the night with him, though he had to sneak her out in the morning, but it had been amazing. They fell asleep in each other' arms. Finn now understood why she finally decided to be with him. Finn couldn't breathe anymore.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother,  
>But have you seen this girl?<br>She's been running through my dreams  
>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<br>I'm going to ask her to marry me_

The whole glee club started to sing together. Their voices were shaking and their hearts were breaking as they sang the last line. They had all imagined going to Finn and Rachel's wedding someday, all of them singing together for Rachel and Finn, having fun and dancing. Now it would never happen.

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
>He's determined to call her bluff<br>Who could deny these butterflies?  
>They're filling his gut<em>

Santana sang softly. She was always so horrible to Rachel. She had never given her a break, barely saying a kind word to her. The truth was, she admired Rachel, she was so talented and wasn't afraid to be herself, something that Santana couldn't say.

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
>He pleads though he tries<br>But he's only denied  
>Now he's dying to get inside<em>

Mercedes sang softly. She hated herself at the moment. The last time she had talked to Rachel was awful. All over a stupid role in a play that meant nothing now. She now wished that she could go back and congratulate Rachel for the role she deserved.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother,  
>But have you seen this girl?<br>She's been running through my dreams  
>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<br>I'm going to ask her to marry me_

A little stronger now, everyone sang together. They sang louder, hoping that Rachel was listening. They wanted her to know how sorry they were, sorry they hadn't been able to save her.

_The neighbors said she moved away  
>Funny how it rained all day<br>I didn't think much of it then  
>But it's starting to all make sense<br>Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
>Are following me in my desperate endeavor<br>To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

Quinn sang softly, trying to hold back her tears. Rachel never knew how Quinn truly felt. Quinn thought so highly of Rachel, her talent, her personality, her ambition and her beauty, something that Quinn wished Rachel could see in herself. Quinn always thought that maybe she and Rachel could be friends. After high school, after the wounds of everything happened, they would actually have a chance.

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
>I've done something so terrible<br>I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
>But you'd expect that from me<br>I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
>Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind<br>Keeping an eye on the world,  
>From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now<br>I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

They were all silent. They only thing they heard was the guitar and Rachel's voice in their heads. They imaged Rachel's sweet voice singing from heaven to them. As the tears streamed down they all got up to leave. Finn sang them out.

_Well I guess I'll go home now...  
>I guess I'll go home now...<br>I guess I'll go home now...  
>I guess I'll go home<em>


End file.
